gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Poison Pond Galaxy
Missions Star 1: Poison Everywhere Mario must get threw the course and ground pound the corks on top of the poison geyser of the pipes to keep going up to the star area to plug up all 8 corks to the pipes on the area to open the huge gateway to the power star inside that crystal. Secret Star 1: In The Goo Mario must find a sinking ship with poison splurging out of its window to stop the drainage of the poison to get the power star hidden on the surface of the sinking ship down below. Star 2: The Poisonous Planet Mario must get to the poisonous planet and collect 5 silver stars to make the power star appear. Secret Star 2: The Caged Star Of Poison Pond Mario must find another drainage of the same ship and you will find a ground pound switch to open the cage to the power star that Mario must get to it before time runs out. Star 3: Star Ball Over Poison Pond Mario must get to the star ball area to roll to the hole to break the star ball to free the power star inside. Secret Star 3: Draining The Poison Mario must find a hungry luma and feed it 30 gold coins & 10 star bits to create a new planet and get to the lever switch drain all the poison from the pool to get the power star inside. Star 4: The Poisoned Ship Mario must get to the poisoned ship to sail through the poison ponds to get to the top of that floating island and defeat the new boss "Gooplar" the poisonous boss. Secret Star 4: Red Coins Of Poison Pond Mario must get to another island with a piece of stalagmite to break open the launch star to get to the island to collect 8 red coins to make the power star appear. Speedy Comet (Red): Red Coins Speed Run Mario must beat "Red Coins Of Poison Pond" in under 2 minutes. Daredevil Comet (White): Gooplar Daredevil Run Mario must defeat "Gooplar" with 1 point of health. Cosmic Comet (Blue): Cosmic Mario Race On Poison Pond Galaxy Mario must beat Cosmic Mario and get to that power star. Fast-Foe Comet (Yellow): Fast-Foes Of Poison Pond Galaxy Mario must avoid Fast-Foe enemies and get to the power star. Purple Comet (Purple): Purple Coins Of Poison Pond Galaxy Mario must collect 100 out 150 purple coins on the star ball area in under 3 minutes. Combo Comet (Pink): Fizzlit's Combo Mario must defeat 30 Fizzlit's in under 3 minutes. Flash Comet (Orange): Poisonous Flash Mario must get the power star through the flashing dark. Green Comet (Green): Green Stars *Green Star 1 *Green Star 2 *Green Star 3 *Green Star 4 *Green Star 5 *Green Star 6 *Green Star 7 *Green Star 8 *Green Star 9 *Green Star 10 *Green Star 11 *Green Star 12 *Green Star 13 *Green Star 14 *Green Star 15 Bosses *Gooplar Category:Mario